


Trick-or-Treat

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Trick-or-Treat drabbles from Halloween  (come trick-or-treat in my inbox requesting character drabbles and I’ll either treat you to some fluff or humor or trick you with a horribly twisted sad AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MakoRei - Treat

Rei was strong, this Makoto knew just from being on the swim team with him for a year.  He was smart and kind and had a good sense of humor.  He was respectable and fun and so many other things but Makoto always admired his strength.

Not his muscular strength, though he was appreciative of that too, but his strength of will.

Because every other one of their friends had laughed at his Halloween getup, even Haru.  When he stepped into Haru’s for their Halloween party Rin had taken one look and burst into laughter, Nagisa joined him on the floor a moment later, clutching his stomach and rolling back and forth.  Haru snickered, Sousuke let out this strangled half laugh half cough and Rei, dear sweet Rei, simply raised an eyebrow.

"The twins?"  Haru asked before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

"I had to take them trick-or-treating and they insisted on helping me get ready."  Makoto joined Rei on the floor and ducked his head against Rei’s shoulder.  "They already want to know if you’ll come with next year."

Rei laughed and kissed the top of Makoto’s head, ignoring Nagisa’s shout of “PDA EW!” as he ran to the bathroom to find Haru.  “Had I not needed to rescue Nagisa tonight I would have gladly gone with you.  I’d be honored to join them next year.  Honestly I don’t know why he thinks it’s so funny,” Rei said as Haru handed Makoto a washcloth and Nagisa started laughing again.  Then he raised his voice to make sure Nagisa heard, “After all Makoto isn’t the only on whose siblings dressed him up for Halloween this year.”

Every turned to look at Nagisa who froze, looking at Rei in shock.  “You told me you didn’t take pictures.”

"You told me you wouldn’t laugh at Makoto-senpai’s Halloween makeup."

"You’re amazing," Makoto murmured as Nagisa sputtered and pouted.


	2. Rin & Haruka - Trick

"Haru?"  Rin crept forward, eyes flitting left and right trying to make out shapes in the darkness.  He didn’t dare move his flashlight beam off of his friend lest he lose him again.  "Haru what happened?"  Ten feet away and his friend didn’t answer, didn’t even acknowledge his presence.  Five feet, still nothing.  He was almost within arm’s reach when Haru slowly turned his head and stared at Rin.

"They’re gone," Haru said softly and then turned his attention back to the floor.  "All gone."

Something clattered behind him, near the corner opposite the one he had found Haru kneeling in, and he heard footsteps scuffing slowing across the floor towards them.  He still didn’t dare turn his flashlight from his friend as he reached out and lightly gripped Haru’s shoulder.

"Haru?  We need to be leaving."

Haru glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye and slowly grinned.  “They’re all gone, Rin.”  Rin shivered and tried to pull Haru to his feet.  They needed to be gone.  They couldn’t waste anymore time in here, had wasted far too much already in fact.  Rin froze as Haru looked him fully in the eyes.  “And soon we’ll be all gone too.”


	3. SouRin - Trick

"There are reasons we have rules you dumbass.  And it’s not just so you can go and break them."  Sousuke paces through the grass and frowns.  "What were you thinking anyway?"  He rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair - it was starting to get long again he’d need to fix that soon - with a sigh.  "Don’t tell me.  You weren’t.  You weren’t thinking about the rules anyway.  No you were thinking about something else.  Something less important than the rules."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, willing the hot sting of tears back down.  “I know, I know.  I’m more important to you than any rules.  You’ve told me that, proven it to me, time and time again.  And I’m honored I’m that important to you.  Fuck I love you.”

Gou calls from the other side of the clearing that they need to go and Sousuke lets out a deep breath.  His fingers linger on the necklace, Rin’s necklace, where it’s cold against Sousuke’s throat.  Five years and he still hasn’t gotten used to the slight weight against his skin.

"I love you and I always will.  But just what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

The small moss covered stone gives him no answer, it never does, but it does give him the smallest sliver of peace of mind.


	4. Kageyama & Rin - Trick

"Look, kid, I don’t know who you are.  I don’t know what’s happening.  I don’t know anything.  Just leave me alone."

Alone.  Kageyama knew alone.  He wondered for a moment if this guy knew what it meant to truly be alone.  Knew what it meant to wake up cold in the rain with no one around to help you warm up.  What it was like to sit out a storm in a barely covered alley as thunder rolled through the city.  What it was like to look out over a city you couldn’t remember and still somehow know there was nothing there for you.

"Alone.  Right.  You sure that’s what you want?"

"That’s what I said, wasn’t it?"

Rin watched as the kid gave him a creepy smile and turned away without another word.  He scoffed and turned the other direction, back towards the sea.  He didn’t need other people.  He’d tried that and look where it had gotten him.  Lost in a city he didn’t know with everyone he thought he could trust having stabbed him in the back one way or another.

A week later, at least he thinks it’s a week, he’s huddled under an overhang staring at the alley wall across from him when a cold body slams into him and he curses as he hits the ground.

Alone sucks he notes, not for the first time, as he pulls himself to his feet and looks at the mud soaking into his jeans.  Especially with the way things are in this city.  He shivers and trudges down the alley to find a different place to huddle up for the night.


	5. SouNagi - Treat

Sousuke stopped as the door shut behind him and stared at the trail of wrappers leading from the kitchen into the living room.  He toed off his shoes with a sigh and hung his coat up before venturing further into the apartment. 

"Nagisa," he said as he spotted a fluffy head of hair, "do I even want to know?"  A muffled noise was the response and he shook his head.  "I’ll be back in a few minutes." 

As he changed he debated just crawling into bed, Nagisa’s issues be damned.  But he knew from experience that that would only make Nagisa even sadder and inevitably lead to either a bed filled with candy wrappers or him sleeping alone for a week.

Since neither of those seemed like an interesting idea at the moment he sighed and flopped himself onto the couch.  Nagisa immediately crawled over when he opened his arms and snuggled down into his chest.

"You wanna talk about it."

"Not right now."

Sousuke hummed and ran his hand through Nagisa’s hair.  “You gonna share the chocolate?”

"None left."

Sousuke sighed and then caught Nagisa’s chin, gently pulling him up a little so he could give him a kiss.  “I’ll have to make do with that for now I suppose.”


	6. MakoKisu - Trick

"This really isn’t like you," Kisumi whined as he sprawled out on the couch after a long day, nursing a split lip and bruised ego.  Makoto gave a questioning hum as he turned away from the window.  "I expected you to hurry over and offer to kiss it better.  At least over me a cool washcloth or something."  Green eyes sparkled with amusement as Makoto walked over and looked down at him.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Maybe not need."  Kisumi teased and stuck out his lower lip in a pout, wincing, tears in his eyes, when Makoto grabbed it and pinched the cut between his fingers.  After a minute he let go and Kisumi swiped his tongue over his lip, tasting blood and glaring up at Makoto.  "What the hell."

It wasn’t a question and Makoto didn’t bother answering.

"Are you like Makoto’s evil twin or something?"  Kisumi asked later as he stared up at the ceiling of the living room from his place on the floor, chest sore under the bandages.  Makoto grinned down at him, eyes sparkling in the candlelight, as he slowly flipped the pages of his book.

"You should know the answer to that by now."


	7. MakoRin - Treat

"I feel ridiculous."

"You’re covered in pumpkin guts what do you expect?"

Rin frowns at Makoto’s teasing laugh and flicks a pumpkin seed at him.  “Rude.  I meant the apron.”  He tries to itch his nose and just ends up rubbing awkwardly at it with his arm.  “Hey, scratch me would ya.”  He wriggles his nose when Makoto looks over, sighing contentedly when he obliges and gently rubs the tip of Rin’s nose.  “You’re an angel.”

"A rude angel?"

"Well, yes."  Rin drops another goopy handful of pumpkin into the bowl on the counter.  They have three pumpkins left to empty and carve before the twins’ party tonight.  Well they have three left to empty and Haru needs to get his ass down here and draw out the designs so they can all carve them.  "My rude yet very handsome angel."

Makoto hums and stands behind him, arms slipping around his waist as he digs out the inside of the pumpkin, he can feel the face Makoto makes against his shoulder when the pumpkin plops into the bowl and he laughs softly.

"It’s goopy and weird how can you stand putting your hand in there?"

"I’m just awesome I guess."

"My hero," Makoto murmurs and rests his chin on Rin’s shoulder.


	8. HaruRei - Trick

Rei watched as the clouds hung low and heavy, water lapping almost hungrily at his toes from his spot on the shoreline.  The lightest of breezes rolled in with the water as he stared at the horizon.  Greys and blues and whites splashed together, blurring his vision into a hazy dreamlike scene.

He could smell the water, taste the oncoming storm in the air, but he didn’t feel anything.  Not the sand beneath his bare feet or the cool damp air against his skin.  Not the drops of rain that were staining the ground or even the loneliness creeping into his soul.  It was as if someone had burned all his nerve endings off and he was just… numb.

How long he had been there he couldn’t say.  How many storms had passed through?  How many nights had he stared sleeplessly at the sky as he stood at the edge of the water?

Blue fills his mind.  Blue above - the sky he reminds himself - blue below - the water he sinks into - blue all around him.  Eyes that sparkle like sunlight dancing across open water.

He shudders, even though he can’t feel any of it, and waits for those blue eyes to come back to him, to show him the way.

"A mermaid found a swimming lad," he mutters to himself as he watches the ground darken with rain and waits.  Waits for those blue eyes to come back and finish dragging him down.


	9. Sousuke & Rei - Trick

Sousuke watches as the other teen slips his red glasses back onto his face before leaving the room.  He manages to hold in a shudder, barely, as the red shines in the sunlight and he finds himself wondering how Rei can keep wearing them after all that’s happened.  Glimpses of red out of the corner of his eye every time he blinked or shifted just right?  Sousuke would rather go blind than experience that.

He sees enough red as it is and it haunts him.

He finds Rei standing where he always is.  Next to the window of the last bedroom on third floor, just far enough to the side to not be spotted should anyone outside be curious but close enough to watch the sky. 

Sousuke isn’t sure what he’s looking for or if he’s even looking for anything.  Maybe he’s just staring because it’s a sense of freedom up there.  Never ending sky above the broken down city they’re stuck in and all that.  Maybe he doesn’t even know he’s looking; his eyes have a tendency to glaze over as he stares though Sousuke is sure he doesn’t realize it.

Sousuke isn’t even sure why he knows this, why he’s always looking for Rei and searching him out.  It’s not like they really ever talk even when they’re in the same room.  Maybe it’s because Rei is someone he knows from before.  Someone to remind him that the past happened.

Maybe the same reason he searches Rei out is the reason Rei can barely stand to look at him.


	10. KuroTsukki - Treat

Tsukishima fell asleep against the wall outside the gym waiting for Nekoma’s team to finish whatever the hell they were doing.  That was his first mistake.

Actually, scratch that.  His first mistake was agreeing to come all the way over here for the weekend in the first place.  He’s not really sure why he came, other than the fact that his parents were gone for the weekend and so was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t really feel like sitting at home and his only other choice was his own team which would, somehow or another, undoubtedly turn into a volleyball game against someone.

He should have stayed at home and slept the weekend away.  Because when he wakes up Kuroo is leaning over him, face artistically painted like a cat and a pair of fairly realistic looking cat ears on his head.  Another pair held out in front of him and inching towards Tsukishima’s head.

"Hell.  No."

Kuroo had pouted and pleaded, even dragging Kenma, also painted and cat eared up, into the discussion.  Kenma had simply shrugged and sat down next to Tsukishima, giving Kuroo a bored look.

"Fine then.  Backup plan."

Tsukishima’s second mistake was not leaving right then.

Because “backup plan” somehow involved Bokuto and Akaashi showing up with wings on their backs and an extra pair for Tsukishima.  When the three of them gang up on him he finds it too much effort to resist.

"Aw the cat and the crow," Bokuto croons as Kuroo fixes the straps so they don’t dig into Tsukishima’s arm.  Tsukishima rolls his eyes and debates joining Kenma on the ground for a nap.


	11. ReiGou - Treat

Gou groaned as the phone on the bedside table started ringing.  She reached for it with eyes scrunched shut tight and only vaguely registered she was reaching for the wrong side of the bed.  She only had one nightstand and it was on the opposite side of the bed, the side closest to the door.  Her hand hit a warm body beside her and she cautiously cracked one eye open the teeniest bit as the phone continued to ring and vibrate off the edge of the nightstand, hitting the carpeted floor with a muffled thump.

The body beside her rolled to face her and she let out a huff of laughter because Rei - her beautiful, dorky, stickler for routines and pajamas at night Rei - was still wearing his pirate bandana from the night before and she’s sure if she had the strength to pull the blanket back she’d see the rest of his costume mostly intact as well.  She stretched her toes out until they bumped into Rei’s ankle and sighed in relief that they at least managed to get their shoes off before collapsing onto Rei’s bed.

That was the last time she lets Nagisa talk her into any party games.

Rei mumbled something and shifted a little closer to her even as his phone stopped ringing, only to start again a moment later.  He blinked down blearily at her with a confused frown and then slowly rolled away to search for his phone.

"If that’s Nagisa," Gou mumbled, "tell him I am going to kill him."

"It’s your brother," Rei muttered as he grabbed the phone and rolled back up onto the bed, settling beside her with a sigh and staring at his still ringing phone.

"Good tell him I said to kill Nagisa."

"Would it be wise of me to imply to your brother that you’re in my bed?"

"Since when are you afraid of my brother?"  Gou giggled when Rei raised an eyebrow at her and then pointedly silenced his phone before dropping it back on his nightstand.  "Oh my pirate captain is getting brave."

"I’ve always been brave," he said with a tiny pout as he gently tugged her into his arms.


	12. RinRei - Trick

"I wasn’t afraid of you before," Rei says conversationally as he trudges through the forest, trying his best to avoid the close growing tangles of branches trying to scratch at his face and pick holes into his clothes.  He’s being watched, he knows, he can feel the weight of the gaze on him even if he can’t see who it is.  He still knows.  There’s only ever been one person whose gaze feels like that.  "I’m not going to start now.  If you truly dislike it so much you’ll just have to do something about it."

He had been imagining _something_ to mean going away and leaving him alone like everyone else did once they found out about him.  Maybe continuing to stare him down from the dark, red eyes glowing in the distance, and slowly drive him crazier than he already probably was - he was out here in the dark of the forest with only dim stars to guide him and essentially talking to himself, not exactly the sanest of sane things after all.

He did not imagine “doing something” would involve him waking up with sharp teeth against the crook of his neck and warmth already running down his skin in slick trails.

He didn’t hear it in words but he could see it in Rin’s eyes.

_If you live come find me again._

Hot and cold compete in his veins and he briefly wonders which one Rin would want him to come back as.


End file.
